


Accident Gone Right

by pajamabees



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Germerica - Freeform, Hetalia, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, gerame - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajamabees/pseuds/pajamabees
Summary: Ludwig’s emotions can be intense, and the one thing he hopes for the most in a relationship is commitment, but most nations tend to stray away from such a concept. However, Ludwig’s latest relationship with Alfred makes him so happy that he can’t control his feelings, his urges, or his words, and accidentally pops the question.





	Accident Gone Right

Ludwig couldn’t help the strong emotions he felt whenever he saw Alfred. They’ve been dating for years now, but his heart still skipped several beats at the sight of his partner, as if he’s been teleported back in time to when he had a huge crush on the American nation. The emotions were so strong he almost couldn’t control them most of the time, kissing Alfred spontaneously in front of others just to relieve at least some of his desires. Alfred, of course, didn’t mind at all and gladly reciprocated the acts. However, Ludwig’s spontaneous acts of love have gotten more touchy and cliché, and harder to control. More often than not, Ludwig finds himself displaying public affection these days: hugging Alfred from behind, lifting him up in a bear hug and kissing those freckled cheeks, casually rubbing around the hip area, and proclaiming his love in whispers that he thinks no one else can hear. These were all things that only used to happened in the bedroom, in the sanctuary of privacy. But Ludwig can’t control the urge anymore, the urge to show his love at every chance; he can’t wait anymore.  

He half expected his relationship with Alfred to die down a little, like it always did with his past partners. But the way Alfred works so hard to keep the relationship thriving and healthy, the mutual support and effort from the both of them…Ludwig was enthralled. In his past relationships, Ludwig was always the one working the hardest. It always seemed as if his partners never truly expected it to last, and in a way Ludwig understood. All nations were aware of the unspoken rule; nations couldn’t get too attached to each other because of the inconsistency of politics and relations.

Ludwig still tried though. But it seems that commitment is a common turn-off among most nations.

And so he was surprised that dates with Alfred were still as exciting as the first one, that Alfred would attentively sit and listen to Ludwig explain the issues in their partnership, sometimes even discussing possible solutions with him. Both worked hard to strengthen their communication, sex life, emotions, etc., and as a result they were both happier than they’ve ever been before.

Which was why Ludwig couldn’t control his desires to smother Alfred with love in public, to show others how happy he was, to show Alfred how happy he was. He never thought he’d be the type to do so. In fact, he always strayed away from public affection. Alfred was different though. He would do anything to make Alfred happy, and he knows Alfred would do the same.

And now Ludwig is with this man he loves so much, on the couch of Alfred’s living room, wrapped in every blanket they could find. The movie they were watching had just ended, but the two stopped paying attention some minutes ago as they suddenly decided to indulge in one another. Muffled laughter could be heard from underneath the blankets as Ludwig planted wet kisses all over Alfred’s face and neck.

“Always so giggly….” Ludwig mumbled, smiling as another happy squeal emitted from Alfred’s lips as Ludwig wrapped his arms around him and hugged him flush against his chest.

A few kisses later and Ludwig decided it was too hard to breath under the covers and sat up on his knees, the blankets falling behind him. Alfred laid on his back smiling up at him, his thighs lovingly brushing either side of Ludwig’s hips, and his hair a static mess with the healthiest blush across his cheeks. Ludwig smiled adoringly down at him, reaching forward to try and fix his hair. Instead, Alfred took hold of his wrist before it could reach his head and kissed the palm of his hand. Ludwig’s smile grew wider, and he could feel a sudden surge of energy rush through his body; the kind of energy that can only be relieved by showering his lover in more kisses and tight hugs. He did just that.

“Hey! You sensitive man, you’re crushing me!” Alfred laughed. He was joking of course. Ludwig could never hurt him.

“I can’t help it,” Ludwig said between more kisses, “I love you too much.”

The American nation grinned and grabbed a hold of the other’s face, bringing him down for a soft kiss on the lips. They instantly melted into each other, their bodies molding together as Ludwig fell limp on top of Alfred. Alfred wrapped his arms around the other’s neck to deepen the kiss just a little, leaving Ludwig in a blissful and hypnotic state, as he always does.

Alfred broke the kiss, staring at Ludwig’s almost sleepy expression with the utmost admiration.

“I love you too,” he whispered, kissing both of Ludwig’s closed eyelids.

“You’re beautiful,” hummed Ludwig, burying his face in the crook of Alfred’s neck.

“Touché.”

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“Ditto.”

“I want to marry you.”

“Right back at- wait, what?”

Ludwig’s eyes snapped open at the realization of what he just said. Almost immediately his heart rate sped up, and he could feel Alfred waiting for a response, a clarification, anything. But Ludwig’s mind was blank with instant fear, already imagining the worst scenarios in his head. He never talked to Alfred about this. They never discussed commitment. What Ludwig just said might as well be blasphemy, and he didn’t know how Alfred felt about it. He lifted his head, but refused to look at Alfred’s reaction. He hurriedly tried to come up with an excuse, but everything that flowed from his mouth was nothing but a sputtering and jumbled mess, his thoughts and words going haywire with panic. His face was red from nervousness and from being on the verge of tears, but when he spared a glance at Alfred, the flow of words immediately came to a halt.

Alfred’s mouth was partially open in shock, his lips still red and swollen from being kissed. There was a deep blush on his cheeks, but his eyes…they were slightly pink, as if he was about to cry, but were sparkling with awe and love. They stared at each other for a few seconds, Ludwig’s heart still racing with anticipation, until finally Alfred said something in a small voice that was almost too quiet to hear:

“Let’s do it….”

Ludwig’s mind blanked out once again.

“What?”

Alfred slowly started to smile, the stars in his eyes growing ever brighter, “I said let’s do it. Let’s get married.”

They stared at each other once again. Ludwig felt lightheaded, like his brain was nothing but fizzy static. Alfred continued to smile up at him, his face radiating with absolute happiness

“…really?” Ludwig asked, his heart beating faster and harder than ever before. Sometimes Ludwig imagines one day it’ll jump out of his chest.

Alfred nodded his head quickly, grinning impossibly wide that Ludwig could see his dimples clearly. Ludwig also grinned, and once again pounced on his lover in another fit of hugs and kisses, but this time more passionately, more feverish. And as Ludwig carried Alfred to the bedroom, never slowing the flow of kisses, Alfred secretly decided he didn’t regret spontaneously buying an engagement ring yesterday.


End file.
